Hold Me Tight And Never Let GO
by CaScAdEd-TeArS
Summary: The sequel of 'The BET' read it before you start this one. it's a oneshot so it won't take alot of time. anyways...Read and Review.Is she really over him? Or will her dreams come true the day they meet again? Will she give him a second chance?


**A/N:** Since the people who read my story 'the bet' were sad that Draco and Hermione didn't end up together. And that she actually left. I thought about getting a sequel with a happy ending. So before you read this I recommend you to read 'the bet' first. It's not too long. But it'll help you a lot in understanding some stuff that will happen later on in the story.

Well anyways… here it goes. Oh and don't forget to review. I live for reviews.

**Hold Me Tight And Never Let Go**

**Prologue**

If she only waited. If she only gave him a second chance. She was told he loved her. He needed her. But no! Her stupid pride had to stop her. If she could only see him now. She'll forget all he did. All the lies he said. All the pain he made her go through. She told herself she won't miss him. That she was much better off alone. She remembers how sad she was. She just wanted to leave. She wanted to be as far as possible from everyone. Everything. And specially him. He had hurt her. He hurt her and he did it without giving a damn about how she felt about him. Then his friend comes around saying how he misses her. How he can't live without her. How he needs her. Well she knew what she didn't need. And that was to fall back into the whole circle of love and pain. The circle of the biggest mystery she had ever witnessed. The circle of Draco Malfoy. But that was then. Now is a different story. She couldn't deny she wanted him back. She needed him back. She needed her weakness back. She needed Draco back.

**Chapter 1: Memories Of The Past**

She slowly opened her eyes. Her hand voluntary stretched over to the source of sound that caused her to wake up in the first place. Finding her poor target. And knocking it to the floor. The sound of the alarm clock when it hit the floor caused her eyes to open widely.

"Oh god! Not again." She muttered as she looked down to her right, only to see the clock with the marks of the daily attacks. She let out a depressed sigh and picked up the clock. Placed the batteries back into the back of the clock. And returned the plastic head back on.

This was the typical start of Hermione Granger's day. The poor watch had to be knocked down to the floor as a result of doing the job it was made for. But it's not like it was Hermione's fault. 'Really?! Not your fault? So what should the clock do? Bend down before your clumsy arm gets to her!' she thought.

She gave the clock a look of sympathy while Placing it back on the counter next to her bed.

She looked at the time. The clock said '7.15' so she had exactly 30 minutes before Amanda gets here so they could go to work together.

She slowly forced herself out of her comfy bed. Made her way to the bathroom, where she quickly took off her cloths and stepped into the shower. The hot water was hitting her body, and that somehow brought her an inner feeling of happiness and calmness.

She had to pull herself out of the shower or she would stay there all day without noticing. She covered herself with a green towel and went out of the bathroom. On her way to the closet she looked at the mirror. Only to see herself in a green towel. Green was her favorite color. But it also was a color that brought back a lot of memories. Memories that she desperately wanted to forget. Or so she told herself. She quickly took her eyes off the mirror. As if the sight was burning her eyes or something.

She made her way to the closet. And picked out an outfit. And for some reason, green wasn't seen in it.

She was ready at 7. 40. She wasn't a girl who spends forever infront of the mirror, making sure she looked perfect. She didn't really care how she looked like. It didn't make a difference to her. Nothing made a difference to her. Not since she walked away.

Ironic isn't it? She was the one who left. After he begged her for another chance. Yet she was the one in pain.

She was feeling weak. And she hated every minute of it. She didn't want to be weak. It wasn't for her. She was always the strong, independent, powerful witch. But she gave up the last part five years ago. She gave up being a witch. She gave up reading any books about magic. She was literally trying to kill that part of herself. She wanted to deny that it exists. It was the only way to ease the pain. To forget everything that reminded her of what happened. Of the humiliation she went through as she was finding out who the guy she thought she was in love with, really was. She wanted to forget him. Just to forget all they shared.

**Flashback…**

"Draco, I'm serious. If you don't get your lazy ass off the couch this instant and help me, I'll get you up myself!" She annoyingly said as she stood next to the door of their common room. Her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"Hermione, what is the matter with you? How strong do you think you are? You couldn't get me up if you keep trying for 3 years." He amusingly said. Still not bothering to move up.

"Ok then" she muttered as she suddenly got her wand out of her robe. Draco didn't have time to grasp what happened the next few seconds because he wasn't on the couch anymore. Instead he was floating over the couch.

"Hermione Granger, get me down this instant. Or you'll regret it" he snapped.

"You are in no position to give threats you know" She snapped back

"Fine. I'll help you. Now get me down bloody woman" he muttered.

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that" she said resisting a smile.

"Hermione you heard me perfectly well. Now get me down" He snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, fine. Don't stress yourself out" she muttered and with that he was back on his feet.

"You do know you're going to pay for that right?" and with that he jumped on her. Showering her with kisses.

"It's not like I mind it you know" she said as she pulled away from him. Not for long though because as soon as the words were out her lips. His own captured hers in another passionate kiss.

**End of Flashback…**

She knew this wasn't right. She was supposed to be thinking about the past. Their past. There was too much tears. But she couldn't deny that there were happy memories too. And a lot of them. But all that couldn't matter now. It shouldn't. She was supposed to move on. And thinking about him wasn't considered moving on.

These wounds he caused won't heal. The pain is just too real. There's just too much the time cannot erase. They were over. And that she shouldn't think about him ever again. Because there was no reason for her to. He was probably over her. Maybe even in a relationship. While she couldn't stop thinking about him and their past. About all they have been through together. But the truth was that she was on her own all along. She just didn't know.


End file.
